


Okaeri (Tokugawa Ieyasu x Reader)

by JustTay



Category: Ikemen Sengoku: Romances Across Time - Fandom, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sengoku period, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTay/pseuds/JustTay
Summary: You had resigned yourself not to interfere in his life long ago, but why did he seem to be looking for you after all these years?





	Okaeri (Tokugawa Ieyasu x Reader)

Watching over Ieyasu only from a distance was painful. You knew that to keep your job, he should never be aware of your activities. Being the best ninja of your squad and the only woman made you proud and you refused to endanger your status for lingering feelings that were not even requited. Your heartache worsened with the arrival of another woman in his life. She was visibly out of place, not used to this time period. The simple mention of war frightened her, losing her warlords friends in battle terrified her. She was too trusting, too carefree, too naïve to be born in this era. She was the strangest person you’ve ever met; you couldn’t help but be suspicious. That’s why you’ve been keeping an eye on her every move for the past two months. This is what led you to the current situation: crouching up in a tree, fists clenched, and the urge to (legitimately) kill _someone_. 

A light tap on your shoulder pulled you out of your thoughts. You flipped over, instantly taking on a fighting stance. However tension left your body once you recognized the familiar face. What an annoyingly persistent guy. He had been pestering you from day one, at your very first encounter during ninja training. “Sasuke, why are you interrupting me? Can’t you see I’m busy working right now?” You rolled your eyes when his only response was a muffled snicker. The glint in his eyes as he pushed his glasses up was not good news and you knew it. 

He casually sat down on the branch, as if it was perfectly normal for the both of you to have a discussion up here. “There’s something I’ve always wondered about you. Why are you so secretive when someone wants to talk about your past?” There was curiosity in his voice, but his expression remained as emotionless as ever. 

You tensed at his words, irritated to be reminded of the weaker you of the past. Sasuke was staring at you, waiting for an answer. You stared back to establish dominance and shook your head in dismissal. “Let’s just say that I don’t like the person I was in the past so I avoid mentioning her. Satisfied? Now leave me alone and mind your own business for once in your life!” You pushed him off, but it didn’t faze him as he easily caught himself on a lower branch. “Tch. What a stubborn guy.” He heard you mumble between gritted teeth. 

“You know, running from it won’t do any good. And secrets are always revealed in the end.” He seemed to be talking to himself. ‘Just what is he saying? I thought he was weird, but maybe there’s more to it…’ Glancing one last time at Ieyasu who was acting so out of character for this so-called Oda princess and Azuchi chatelaine, you decided it was your cue to leave the place. You jumped down swiftly and snuck out without looking back. 

Out of the palace, you knew more than you heard Sasuke following you to the marketplace. “You never give up, do you?” You looked over your shoulder and motioned for him to walk alongside you. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be helping Yukimura-kun at the shop in town? That’s what Shingen-sama told me before I left.” Sasuke sighed and looked away. You could tell something was bothering him. You nudged him gently in the ribs. “Come on, Sasuke. It’s not like you to look so gloomy. You don’t have to bear the weight of the world all by yourself. And you know me, I won’t tell a soul.” He pursed his lips in a thin line, hesitant. 

Sasuke seemed to be fighting an internal conflict. “I’m worried for a friend of mine. War is imminent. You know it, I know it, but she still believes in peace. At that rate, she’ll just manage to get herself killed...” He shook his head, disbelief written on his face. You gave a slight nod, figuring out the Oda chatelaine was the one he was talking about. ‘He must care deeply about this woman. I wonder why... A childhood friend, perhaps..?’ At this thought, it was your turn to avoid his gaze. He called out your name. “Is there something wrong?” This guy was too perceptive to your liking. 

Noticing you had arrived to Sanada’s stall and silently thanking the heavens for your luck, you quickly made up an excuse to leave. Yukimura acknowledged your presence with a tiny smile, barely visible. “Pardon me, but I must go. I have to report to Shingen-sama. Goodbye, both of you.” You bowed respectfully and turned to walk away.  
You were almost at the inn where your lord was waiting when someone grabbed you by the wrist. You glared at the newcomer. “Wait! Lord Kenshin and Lord Shingen were planning to reward our efforts with celebratory drinks tonight at the tea house. Will you be coming along?” There was a hint of desperation in his tone. 

You sighed, freeing yourself from his grasp, and folded your arms over your chest. “I’d never miss an occasion to drink sake. Who do you think I am, Sasuke?” He looked relieved and you wondered if you made the right decision. 

**Later that day…**

You were wandering alone in the forest, a welcome moment of tranquility in this difficult mission. ‘Just why did I accept it? Shingen-sama knows everything about my past… After all, he’s my benefactor. So why was he the one to suggest sending me to Azuchi to spy on the Oda forces, aware of my ties with Ieyasu..?’ Looking around, you stopped a second to catch your breath. Vegetation in this season was magnificent, despite the severity of the previous winter. Wild violets and delicate primula sieboldii were blooming; gracious touch of color among the browns and greens of the centenary trees. 

The sound of a dry twig snapping behind you made you alert. You weren’t alone in the woods, but unfortunately for them you weren’t a helpless woman. Pretending to be enjoying yourself, you picked a violet and smiled. Your stalker must have felt confident as he swooped swiftly on you like a bird of prey. Your fake innocent smile turned into a mischievous grin. Taking advantage of his momentum, you grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Then, you pinned him to the ground making him spit some dirt. The man let out a loud, satisfying cry of pain while his mask fell off, revealing his grimacing face. “It’s incredibly rude of you to behave like this with a poor woman like me so… I won’t beat around the bush. Who are you and what do you want from me?” He groaned in response, jaw clenched and mouth obstinately shut. A smirk crept up to your lips as you put pressure on his spine with your knee. “Don’t make me repeat myself. Speak now. What business do you have with me exactly?” Was this young man an enemy? Was he attempting to get to Shingen through you? Many questions, but no answer.

“Okay, okay, please stop. I’m a vassal of Lord Tokugawa. And you happen to match the description he’s given us. You’re scarier than I expected, though.” You weren’t sure you heard him right. You relaxed a little, but didn’t let him go. ‘He’s lying… Right? It’s impossible! Ieyasu would never…’ 

“Ieyasu is looking for me? How can I know you’re telling the truth? Why would I trust you?” He didn’t notice the crack in your voice when you pronounced _his_ name. The man was shaking under you, moved by a feeling you knew too well. Fear. He was sincere; this was enough proof. You got on your feet and reluctantly helped him up. “Forget you’ve ever seen me here. Or better yet, tell him you were mistaken and I’m still dead. It’s better for the both of us. Now go before I kill you.” He gasped, flinched at your tone and swallowed a lump in his throat, seemingly believing you were serious and would show him no mercy if he didn’t obey. There was a sharp edge in the way you smiled, adding to his insecurity. He nodded and dashed out of your sight without another word. 

With a sigh of relief, you brushed yourself and straightened up the sleeves of your kimono. It was almost time to meet with the others for the celebrations of tonight. You certainly weren’t in the mood to fake happiness. ‘So Ieyasu refused to accept my death from back then, uh? That’s unfortunate. He mustn’t find out about me...’ 

**Later that night…**  
Sitting next to Shingen, you poured him another cup of sake. He thanked you with his usual flirty smile and chuckled when you punched him harshly in the guts, unamused. After years at his service (and years of evading his lady’s man antics), you were surprised he still tried to get you in his futon. “Is there something bothering you, my dear? You know you can confide in me anytime.” Looking up, you were met with inquisitive grey eyes. He was dead serious and wouldn’t let the subject go easily. You folded your arms, as if shielding yourself from his prying self. 

You poured yourself another cup and drank it in one go, silence filling the air around the warlords and you. Seeing this, Kenshin - the God of War himself and a well known heavy drinker - whistled in appreciation. “I didn’t know you had it in you, little ninja!” He ruffled your hair, the ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. You scoffed, feeling the urge to punch him in his pretty face rise in you. Of course, you resisted it; you still thought you were too young to die yet. Besides, it was unusual for him to be normal around a woman.  
After the third cup or so, you allowed yourself to let loose. “He’s looking for me, lord Shingen. I… I don’t think it’s safe for me to stay for the moment. So if it isn’t inconvenient for you, I wish to return to Kasugayama at dawn.” Thoughtful, Shingen took his chin between his fingers. He turned to consult Sasuke who imperceptibly nodded. “I don’t need your approval, Sasuke. You’re not my mother, nor are you one of my siblings.” You were harsh on purpose as you didn’t want him to dig too deep into your past. Sometimes, things better remained secret. Shingen gave you his blessing and you were free to go for the rest of the night. 

**Even later that night…**

Emptying the second half of the bottle of sake you brought with you, that’s when Sasuke found you. This guy was seriously starting to get on your nerves. ‘Why, just why won’t he leave me be? I don’t need his help.’ As if reading your mind, he spoke softly. “I know you don’t want my help. But I also know hurting by yourself is not the solution either. Please, talk to me.” His voice was pleading. You didn’t understand why he insisted so much. Why did he care? Nobody was this nosy before and you appreciated it.  
Looking up at the star-lit sky, you took a minute to react to his words. It was a clear, beautiful night. ‘Just the same as the night he left me behind…’ You poured a cup and held it out to him. Facing the megane ninja, you finished your drink and smiled at him. He was so startled by this expression that he choked on his sake, making you giggle. ‘He may be right… Even if I tell him, he won’t remember a thing tomorrow.’ “Alright, Sasuke. Brace yourself, you’re in for a long ride.” The both of you found yourselves lying down on the grass, stargazing while you recounted your story. 

“I was born in a wealthy family, vassals to the Matsudairas, the same year as Ieyasu. We grew up together, though I was raised as a lady. My father, however, encouraged me to teach myself how to fight and since my older brothers were… Let’s just say, they were disgusting and bloodthirsty morons, they served as my practice targets. I was happy. I was getting stronger and stronger every day, with the help of Ieyasu. Ah… His name was Takechiyo at the time… We were close and trained together. I admired him; he was the strongest of the both of us, but he always whined that he was too weak. I couldn’t find the words to reassure him, so I just said nothing.” Unbeknownst to you, there was a fond smile on your face. Sasuke was intently listening to you, captivated. You paused, your voice and your expression hardening. “Then, everything changed. We were sent as hostages in the Imagawa clan. That’s when Oda Nobunaga intercepted us and took us with him instead. We went back and forth between the two clans for years. Until one day, we were caught by bandits in an ambush on our way back to Azuchi in the surroundings of Kōfu. We fought back, but I was stabbed in the stomach and everyone abandoned me… Lord Shingen found me and took me in. And you know the rest. Happy now?” Sasuke squeezed your shoulder in understanding. He was speechless to know this more fragile side of you. “If anyone hears of this story, I swear I’ll castrate you, torture you and then kill you, understood?” He shivered under your threatening gaze. 

“Roger that. I won’t tell a soul. You have my word.” With a pleased grin, you ruffled his hair and messed with his glasses before leaving with another bottle of sake to retreat to your room at the inn. 

A month went by, the war was going swimmingly. There were casualties on both sides. Neither the Oda, nor the Uesugi-Takeda were willing to give in. 

You were conflicted between your loyalty to your savior and the feelings you still had for Ieyasu. 

In the middle of the battlefield, the now familiar hair color of the Oda chatelaine stood out. Just was she doing here? Was she suicidal or something? You put your mask back on, concealing your identity, before creeping closer to her. You skipped over dead bodies, gritting your teeth. You hoped against all odds that your friends weren’t among them. A bow soldier was aiming at the careless woman. In a split second, you made up your mind. ‘I have to save her. Ieyasu would be heartbroken if she died.’ Without thinking twice about it, you diverted the arrow with your wakizashi and helped her up. “Run! Now!” Your shout was commanding, but she didn’t comply. 

She stared at you with widened eyes, not budging. “Are you a woman too?!” You sighed and dragged her along, towards the nearby forest. No longer stunned, she tugged on your bandana. 

“We don’t have time for this! You must flee! Come on, go away princess! And forget you’ve ever seen me here! Forget my face!” You pushed her away, taking advantage of her confusion. ‘Seriously, it’s a miracle she hasn’t been slain yet.’ You rushed to the battlefield, definitely turning your back on her. BANG! The deafening sound made you turn away. You could only watch in horror as an Uesugi soldier shot her in the chest, close to her heart. You felt yourself fall on your knees as Ieyasu hurried to her, screaming like an agonizing animal. He cradled her head in his lap, hushing her. They were within earshot; you overheard the conversation. 

“Please, don’t die! I forbid you to leave me! Not you! I won’t allow it! Don’t you dare die on me!” The panic in his voice was unbearable. From a distance, you saw her smile at him. She stroked his cheek tenderly. 

“Ieyasu… Smile… For me… You’ll...be… o… kay…” Her breathing was getting more and more elaborate by the second. “She… The one… You search… She... is...a… live…” She tilted her head to the side, letting out her final breath. 

His voice was ragged, raw with emotions. “... I apologize, princess. I couldn’t love you like you deserved.” Running a hand through his messy ash blond hair, he stood up. That’s when he noticed you, but in the blink of an eye you were gone. 

**Years later…**

Japan was unified under the rule of one leader; a long-lasting truce had been agreed between the Oda forces and the Uesugi-Takeda alliance. After the death of the princess, Sasuke explained to you in details where they both came from and how their presence had affected the timeline. At first, it seemed impossible but everything was clearer. His unlikely behavior, his strange turns of phrase somehow made sense. 

While you were out running errands for Yukimura, you heard hurried footsteps catching up to you. Your quick reflexes kicked in and you choked the person by the neck, pinning them to the wall of a nearby house. “Wait… Don’t… Kill… Me…” The man managed to articulate despite the lack of oxygen. You recognized one of Shingen’s vassals and loosened your grip. “Thank you.” 

He coughed before clearing up his throat. “Shingen-sama has a mission for you. His orders are to send you to Azuchi before he goes to negotiate a territory treaty.” He cautiously took a step back, wondering if you still intended to kill him. You nodded, retrieved an item on the ground to put it back in your purse and went away. 

The ride to Azuchi was a fast one. As you didn’t feel like meeting immediately with this arrogant of Nobunaga, you made a detour by the princess’s shrine. 

It was built in the gardens, her favorite place in the palace. You knelt to the ground, silently praying for her. You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn’t hear the newcomer. 

“... So it was true. You really are alive.” You would have recognized this voice in a thousand. You stood still, waiting for his next move. When you felt warmth surrounding your body, you couldn’t help but let a gasp escape your mouth. 

“Eh?! Ieyasu?! What do you think you’re doing?! Don’t be silly! Let me go! Right now! Humpf!” His chuckle vibrated in your back. His hold on you tightened as if he was afraid you’d vanish into thin air if he followed your command. You tensed, struggled to break free, but he didn’t flinch.

“No, never. I’ve been looking for you for a long time, you know that? I couldn’t believe you were dead. It was impossible. You, the strongest girl I knew, couldn’t die like this. I never forgot you either. So now that we’re together, I won’t let you go.” There was determination and passion in his usually aloof voice and you could tell he was embarrassed by his own words. 

Finally relaxing, you turned around and looked up to meet his beautiful green eyes. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink. You smiled at the sight of his utterly adorable expression. “And I thought you’d be better off without me. Guess I was wrong, then. Thank you for waiting for me all this time. I never forgot you either. I’ve actually been spying on you quite often... After all, you were my first and only love, Ieyasu. And…” You glanced down at the shrine. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough. I couldn’t save her.” He frowned and pinched your cheek, but a small smile curved up his lips. 

The tsundere muttered under his breath. “Silly ninja, it’s not your fault.” You returned his embrace, your heart filling with joy. At last, you were reunited and he made you feel welcome. 

You touched his cheek gently and beamed at him. “Okaeri, Ieyasu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *waves awkwardly*
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope it wasn't too boring or bland!  
> I tried my best to write a different kind of one-shot for this special occasion. Technically, it's no longer Ieyasu's birthday here, but anyway. Here's my humble work for the birthday boy. ♥ HAPPY BIRTHDAY IEYASU, WE LOVE YOU ♥
> 
> Do feel free to point any mistakes that I made, I'm not a native English speaker and this is my first shot at IkeSen stories.  
> And tell me what you think in the comments, I'd love to have feedback so that I can improve! 
> 
> Thank you for your time, have a good whatever time you'll be reading this. :)
> 
> I don't own Ieyasu Tokugawa as a character or the main character of the game.  
> I don't own you.  
> I only own the story. 
> 
> Tokugawa Ieyasu, implied Main Character © Cybird Holdings  
> You © ~~Ieyasu-sama~~ You  
> Plot © JustTay
> 
> ~Tay


End file.
